


A Fact

by shapinguptobeprettyood



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-IWTB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapinguptobeprettyood/pseuds/shapinguptobeprettyood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully asks Mulder to tell her something she doesn't know about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fact

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to see them happy. is that too much to ask for, carter?  
> also, I just can't seem to write anything long for this fandom. Scully has proven to be a difficult headspace to get into.

“Tell me something I don't know about you,” Scully murmured sleepily into Mulder's chest.  
He looked down at the top of her head in surprise, and swept her hair back across her pillow. His hand lingered at the nape of her neck, rubbing gently with his thumb. “I don't know that there's anything significant, to be completely honest.”  
She looked up and smirked. “Of course there is.” After a beat, she added, “Your beard is coming back in again.”  
“Yes, I know, stubble burn is unbecoming for a pediatric surgeon in a religious hospital. But I'm serious, Scully, we've been together for thirteen years. You know me inside and out.”  
Sitting up, she rested her head in her hand to look him in the eye. He regarded her squarely, hand trailing across her collarbone.  
“Oh, wait,” he said, gently picking up the delicate cross around her neck. “I forgot about this.”  
“My cross?” She frowned. The cross was thirty years old, had gone through three chains and just as many life threatening situations as them. It glinted in the low light as he turned it back and forth.  
“Yeah, uh… Back in ‘94, while you were…” He swallowed.  
“Missing,” she supplied quietly.  
“Yeah. I found this in the trunk of Duane Barry's car and um…” He laid it carefully against her bare chest, fingers lingering gently. “I wore it the whole time you were gone. Never took it off. I mean, until you woke up from your coma.”  
“Mm. Fox Mulder, are you aware of what a hopeless romantic you are?”  
He arched an eyebrow at her. “Oh yeah? Didn't I tell you about the vampire?”  
She snorted and rolled her eyes. “Yes, in your time of extreme emotional distress and general brooding, you met a vampire seductress and spent the night with her before her untimely demise at the hands of the evil vampire cult.”  
“Alright, when you say it like that it makes me sound whiny and dramatic, like a teenager or something.”  
“You didn't even take it off then?” Her voice was soft, as was her gaze.  
“No, I didn't. I know Melissa wondered why I had it, but I have a feeling your mother knew.”  
Scully laughed softly, a light noise that made him feel warm. “She does like to say that she always knew you loved me.”  
He hummed his agreement, pulling her against his chest as she turned onto her side. Her hair caught on the stubble of his chin and he languidly smoothed it back down. “Smart woman, your mother. She somehow knows me better than I know myself.”  
Scully let out a heavy sigh as she settled against his body firmly, a telltale sign she was going to be asleep in short order.  
“Goodnight, Scully.” He kissed her cheek before whispering, “You owe me a fact in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell about the revival with me at freelancer-agentoregon.tumblr.com


End file.
